The sequestering properties of phosphates are well-known and are widely employed in a variety of uses, such as the formulation of detergents. Certain cosmetic and other preparations require a good sequestrant in a form which will absorb considerable quantities of organic liquids, such as, bath oil preparations.
Low density granular phosphate-based products have been used in preparations of this type, but generally when they are dissolved in water, they produce a solution having an alkaline pH, which may be undesirable in certain circumstances.